black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Young
|image = Blackpink-square-up-pink-version.jpg |mainartist1 = BLACKPINK |released = June 15, 2018 |recorded = 2017-2018 |genre = Pop |length = 3:57 |album 1 = Square Up (mini-album) |label = YG Entertainment |lyric = Teddy |music = Teddy, 24, R.Tee, Bekuh Boom |arrange = Teddy, 24, R.Tee, |prevtrack = Ddu-Du Ddu-Du |nexttrack = Really }}"Forever Young" is a Korean song recorded by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the second track in the group's first mini-album Square Up, following song Ddu-Du Ddu-Du and before Really. Lyrics |-| Hangul = 떠나지 마 Just stay 지금 이 시간을 멈춘 채 너와 함께라면 난 I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young 너의 눈에 비친 나의 모습이 늘 처음 만난 그 날만 같길 소리 없이 타오르는 불꽃같이 마지막처럼 내 입맞추길 달빛 아래 내 마음은 설레 은하수로 춤추러 갈래 Let’s go 지금 Let go 오늘이 가도 후회 없게 시간이 우리 둘을 떼어 놓을 수 없게 순간이 영원할 수 있게 넌 내 마음에 불을 질러줘 후회 없는 젊음이 타오르게 지금처럼 너와 함께라면 Tonight I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young 매일매일 밤 밤 이 노래를 불러 불러 Know we got that bomb bomb Come again come again Forever young boy so we ride or die 끝이 없을 것처럼 달려 너와 나 붉은 Sunset 아래 너는 지금 내 옆에 Pinked out or murdered out like it ain’t no thing 다 필요 없어 주인공은 우리 Say life’s a bitch? But mine’s a movie 내 Diamond처럼 We’ll shine together Whenever wherever forever ever ever 짜릿하게 더 위험하게 세상 저 끝까지 가볼래 Let’s go 지금 Let go 오늘이 가도 후회 없게 시간이 우리 둘을 떼어 놓을 수 없게 순간이 영원할 수 있게 넌 내 마음에 불을 질러줘 후회 없는 젊음이 타오르게 세상 무엇도 두렵지 않아 Tonight I could die in this moment Forever young 달이 뜨고 별이 뜨면 춤추는 Body 끝이 없이 달려보자 We like to party 달이 뜨고 별이 뜨면 춤추는 Body 끝이 없이 달려보자 We like to party Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun What you want want want Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun We ain’t done done done Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum |-| Romanization = tteonaji ma Just stay jigeum i shiganeul meomchun chae neowa hamkkeramyeon nan I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young neoye nune bichin naye moseubi neul cheoeum mannan geu nalman gatgil sori eopshi taoreuneun bulkkotgachi majimakcheoreom nae immatchugil dalppit arae nae maeumeun seolle eunhasuro chumchureo gallae Let’s go jigeum Let go oneuri gado huhwe eopge shigani uri dureul tteeo noeul su eopge sungani yeongweonhal su itge neon nae maeume bureul jilleojweo huhwe eomneun jeolmeumi taoreuge jigeumcheoreom neowa hamkkeramyeon Tonight I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young maeilmaeil bam bam i noraereul bulleo bulleo Know we got that bomb bomb Come again come again Forever young boy so we ride or die kkeuchi eopseul geotcheoreom dallyeo neowa na bulgeun Sunset arae neoneun jigeum nae yeope Pinked out or murdered out like it ain’t no thing da piryo eopseo juingongeun uri Say life’s a bitch? But mine’s a movie nae Diamond-cheoreom We’ll shine together Whenever wherever forever ever ever jjaritage deo wiheomhage sesang jeo kkeutkkaji gabollae Let’s go jigeum Let go oneuri gado huhwe eopge shigani uri dureul tteeo noeul su eopsge sungani yeongweonhal su itge neon nae maeume bureul jilleojweo huhwe eomneun jeolmeumi taoreuge sesang mueotto duryeopji ana Tonight I could die in this moment Forever young dari tteugo byeori tteumyeon chumchuneun Body kkeuchi eopshi dallyeoboja We like to party dari tteugo byeori tteumyeon chumchuneun Body kkeuchi eopshi dallyeoboja We like to party Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun What you want want want Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun We ain’t done done done Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum |-| English = Don’t go just stay Let’s stop time now If I’m with you I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young My reflection in your eyes I hope it’s always like the day we met Like the flames that burn without a sound I hope you kiss me like it’s our last Under the moonlight my heart is fluttering Let’s go dance under the milky way let’s go Right now let go Let’s have no regrets when today has gone by So that time can’t tear us apart So that this moment can be eternal You light a fire in my heart So that my youth without a regret is on fire If I’m with you like now tonight I could die in this moment Forever young Forever young Forever young Forever young Every every night night I sing sing this song Know we got that bomb bomb Come again come again Forever young boy so we ride or die You and I ride endlessly Under the red sunset you are by my side Pinked out or murdered out like it ain’t no thing We need nothing, we are the protagonists Say life’s a bitch? But mine’s a movie Like my diamond, we’ll shine together Whenever wherever forever ever ever Thrillingly, more dangerously Will you go to the ends of the world, let’s go Now let go Let’s have no regrets when today has gone by So that time can’t tear us apart So that this moment can be eternal You light a fire in my heart So that my youth without a regret is on fire I’m not afraid of anything tonight I could die in this moment Forever young When the moon rises and the stars rise, we dance body Let’s ride endlessly, we like to party When the moon rises and the stars rise, we dance body Let’s ride endlessly, we like to party Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun What you want want want Girls wanna have some fun We go dumb dumb dumb Girls wanna have some fun We ain’t done done done Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Whatta bum bum whatta bum bum Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:BLACKPINK - 'Forever Young' DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO (MOVING VER.)-1|"Forever Young" Dance Practice (moving ver.) File:BLACKPINK - 'SQUARE UP' ROSÉ MOVING POSTER|"Forever Young" Rosé Teaser. File:BLACKPINK - 'SQUARE UP' JISOO MOVING POSTER|"Forever Young" Jisoo Teaser. 'Performances' File:Comeback Stage BLACKPINK - FOREVER YOUNG , 블랙핑크 - FOREVER YOUNG Show Music core 20180616-1|Show Music Core 180616 File:《Comeback Special》 BLACKPINK(블랙핑크) - FOREVER YOUNG @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180617|SBS Inkigayo 180617 File:BLACKPINK - ‘FOREVER YOUNG’ 0715 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 180715 File:BLACKPINK - ‘FOREVER YOUNG’ 0722 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 180722 File:HOT BLACKPINK - Forever Young , 블랙핑크 - Forever Young Show Music core 20180804-0|Show Music Core 180804 File:BLACKPINK - ‘FOREVER YOUNG’ 0805 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 180805 File:자타공인 최고의 걸그룹, 블랙핑크의 ‘Forever Young’ @슈퍼콘서트in수원 2회 20181101-0|SBS Super Concert 181101 File:BLACKPINK - 'SOLO' '뚜두뚜두(DDU-DU DDU-DU)' 'FOREVER YOUNG' in 2018 SBS Gayodaejun-3|SBS Gayo Daejun 2018 File:190123 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - DDU-DU DDU-DU + FOREVER YOUNG @ 8th GAONCHART MUSIC AWARDS 2K 60FPS|8th Gaon Chart Kpop Awards 2019 Trivia * Forever Young is considered a "sub-title" song. * The song was performed on Show! Music Core and Inkigayo. * The song ranked number 5 on China's QQ music chart. * The song ranked number 2 on Korean Melon Chart. * Forever Young was made and recorded back in November 15th 2015 according to the Instagram user @Karina_Shumavae. * This is the only song that only features Jennie's rap. * Forever Young Dance Practice Video was the 6th Dance Practice Video that reached 100 Million Views on Youtube. Category:Square Up Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2018 releases Category:Korean songs